One day
by Meaning-Breathless
Summary: Un jour... Ce sont des petites histoires, plus ou moins banales de la vie de nos personnages préférés de Prince du Tennis. Découvrez donc un jour ce qu'ils ont fait, ou pas fait d'ailleurs ! (Peut contenir du Yaoi attention)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ! Voici un petit recueil de longs Drabbles, ou alors de courts One Shot, appelez ça comme vous voulez, sur Prince du Tennis. Le contexte est simple. C'est ce qui se passe Un Jour, d'où le nom de ce recueil xD**

 **Bref, ce recueil regroupe tout et n'importe quoi de ce que je peux écrire sur PoT quand je m'ennuie, ou lorsque j'ai une grosse envie de Pairing crack ou autre. Enfin soit ! C'est dans l'ensemble du Yaoi, du WTF, ou encore des trucs qui ne servent strictement à rien.**

 **Pour commencer, voici mon premier drabble avec un couple crack et pour le moins… frustrant ?!**

 **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à maître Takeshi Konomi**

 _Drabble 1 :_

Assit sur un banc, il remuait frénétiquement ses jambes, ses pieds battaient le rythme, et ses écouteurs vissés dans ses oreilles, Kamio était dans un autre monde. Rien ne pouvait l'en sortir, à l'exception de son capitaine Tachibana, ainsi qu'une autre personne, tout aussi imposante, infligeant un respect que l'on ne pouvait feindre et dont il n'était que très mauvais d'ignorer. Une personne très cher à Kamio, ce qui pouvait parfaitement surprendre et il y avait de quoi. Leurs points communs ? Il y en avait deux le tennis, et leur rôle de vice-capitaine. Tandis que le rouquin ne cessait de gigoter sous l'entrain de sa musique, une ombre menaçante s'éleva devant lui, mais en aucun cas il ouvrit les yeux. Néanmoins, l'autre personne n'était pas prête à repartir bredouille. Elle approcha sa main du visage du joueur de Fudomine, se risquant à lui enlever un écouteur, ce qui, évidemment, attira tout de suite l'attention de Kamio qui leva le nez pour tomber directement sur le visage trop sérieux de son actuel petit copain. Celui-ci, saisissant sa chance pendant que son compagnon avait son attention rivée sur lui, il se pencha sur son visage dans le but non discret de l'embrasser. Cependant, alors que leurs lèvres allaient se toucher, un cri raisonna au loin :

« Akira ! Que fais-tu ? C'est à toi !  
-Oui, capitaine ! »

Se levant d'un bord en faisant reculer son vis-à-vis, Kamio regarda son petit-ami et s'excusa avant de filer sous les ordres de son capitaine. Laissé pour compte devant le banc vide, l'autre adolescent était dépité. Une voix beaucoup plus aiguë fit son apparition alors qu'une nouvelle personne approchait :

« Qui a-t-il ? Ça ne va pas, Sanada ?  
-Parfaitement, répondit le dénommé en passant devant son propre capitaine qui se mit à rire en le voyant si énervé.  
-Oh je vois. Problème de cœur.  
-Pas du tout !  
-Hi ! Hi ! »

Et c'était dans ses moments là que l'on pouvait souhaiter les condoléances aux futurs adversaires du brun à la casquette.


	2. Chapter 2

**Et revoilà un petit drabble ! Celui-ci ne sert STRICTEMENT à RIEN ! Rien ! Nada ! Quechi ! Juste à passer le temps dans le train quoi. Il est nul, je n'en suis pas fière mais je le mets quand même… Juste pour me faire chier moi-même.**

 **Bref, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à maître Takeshi Konomi**

 _Drabble 2 :_

Il attendait presque impatiemment l'arrivée de son compagnon. Il en avait assez d'attendre, il ne pouvait plus tenir en place. Certes ils n'avaient jamais été extrêmement proches, mais qu'on le charge d'aller le récupérer à la gare, Kawamura en était très content. Faisant les cent pas sur le quai, attendant ce satané train qui avait plus de trente minutes de retard, le châtain commençait à se faire des films tout seul. Et si le train avait eu un grave accident ? Et si des terroristes l'avaient détourné ?! Et si quelqu'un c'était jeté sous le train ?! Ou alors qui retenait les passagers en otages ?! Oh mon dieu ! Le pauvre garçon risquerait d'avoir très peur ! De paniquer ! Et peut-être même d'appeler à l'aide ou sa maman ! Non ce n'était pas possible, Kawamura allait mourir d'une crise cardiaque avant que son compagnon n'arrive s'il 'avait pas plus de nouvelles.

« Hum, hum ! Senpai ? »

Se retournant en sursaut, le grand châtain de Seigaku se jeta sur son camarade en le voyant devant lui, n'ayant même pas remarqué l'arrivée du train tellement il avait été absorbé par sa panique. Ainsi, il se jeta sur lui, le soulevant comme une plume.

« Echizen ! J'ai eu si peur tu sais !  
-Je n'ai pris que le train et je suis parti seulement ce matin, répondit d'un ton las le dénommé. »

Soupirant sous l'étreinte de Kawamura, ce dernier fit tomber la raquette du plus jeune par terre. Il se pencha pour la ramasser et dès qu'il saisit le manche…

« GREAT ! Assez flâné Echizen ! L'équipe t'attend ! BURNING ! »

Balançant Echizen sur son épaule, ce fut en lançant des « GREAT » et des « BURNING » tout en agitant la raquette que Kawamura et Ryoma quittèrent la gare. Dans la plus grande des discrétions évidemment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Le petit troisième qui a un peu plus la taille d'un drabble bien que ce ne soit pas encore ça… x) Disons que celui-ci me tient particulièrement à cœur pour des raisons personnes que peut-être vous pourriez deviner mais bref ! Là n'est pas le sujet !**

 **Maître Takeshi Konomi, je vous emprunte vos personnages pour les torturer et assouvir ma soif de pairing et de pétage de câble (m'en fou, j'invente des mots et alors ?!)**

 _Drabble 3 :_

Il était encore plus en colère que d'ordinaire. Il avait cette boule dans la gorge qui l'étranglait et qui lui donnait mal au cœur. Son estomac c'était serré et ça lui en avait coupé l'appétit. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne savait pas comment dire à celui qui lui avait pourtant tant consacré de son temps pour l'aider. Comment dire à Tezuka qu'il avait eu 6.5/20 en histoire antique ? Non, il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça, il allait se faire décapiter rien que par son regard à en tuer un mort. Que faire ?! Evidemment qu'il était plus que dégoûté de cette note, il pensait avoir au moins la moyenne, mais non, le sort s'acharnait sur lui et qu'importe ses heures de travail et l'aide qu'il recevait, il restait lamentablement nul en histoire antique.

« Euh… Tezuka-san… Je…  
-Oh Yuuta ! Que fais-tu là ? Tu as finalement eu le courage de venir voir Tezuka pour lui dire que tu as eu 6.5 à ton contrôle ?  
-Comment ?! »

C'était clair, Yuuta allait définitivement assassiner son frère avant de se faire lui-même assassiner par le capitaine de Seigaku.


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici un nouveau drabble/mini OS qui est en fait… un autre délire XD Que donne Disney en plus de la musique Rammstein Pussy ? Bah ça donne certaine réplique de cette très courte histoire !**

 **Bref, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à maître Takeshi Konomi**

 _Drabble 4 :_

Assit au pied du lit, sur le tapis de la chambre, plongé dans le noir, seulement éclairée par les lumières vacantes de la télévision, les deux adolescents étaient absorbés par leur visionnage. Tournant la tête à un certain moment, Akuto ne put réprimer une remarque en observant alternativement son compagnon et l'héroïne de leur film :

« Tu sais que tu ressembles à Blanche Neige.  
-Quoi ?! Retourna simplement l'autre un peu ébranlé par de tels dires.  
-Mais si, tu as l'allure même s'il te manque la poitrine, dit joyeusement le blond à lunettes.  
-Je tiens à préciser que les différences avec elle ne s'arrêtent pas là. Non seulement je ne suis pas une fille, donc pas de poitrine ni d'appareil génital féminin, mais en plus de ça je n'ai pas les mêmes cheveux. Les siens sont ébènes, et elle porte un serre-tête. Sans parler du fait que…  
-Tu sais le serre-tête ça peut s'arranger. Et puis on s'en fiche que t'ais une queue entre les jambes ou pas. En robe ça se voit pas, le coupa-t-il tout sourire.  
-Akuto-san, ce n'est pas… »

Shinji s'interrompit de lui-même en voyant son homologue lui sortir un serre-tête rouge à nœud, identique à celui de la princesse dont ils regardaient le conte. Il le sentait mal, et pour la première fois de sa vie, menacé par quelqu'un sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que se soit pour s'en sortir aussi neutre que d'ordinaire. Akuto était tout simplement plus diabolique que lui, et à un niveau élevé apparemment.


End file.
